Letters From Home
by SinfulSkye
Summary: This is my tribute to all our soldiers in Iraq and Afghanistan, and all the people that died on September 11th, 2001. Somewhat inspired by the song 'Letters from Home'.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: this is a tribute to all the soldiers at war in Iraq, and Afghanistan. When I'm old enough, I'm going to join the army, and possibly go to war.

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh

The desert sands stretch out for miles

I almost got killed but I try to smile

We're all just fighters in a mighty war

We shoot so blindly, not knowing the score

I miss you so much but I know this is right

It's all for you, my little light

And everyone else, for all my friends

I just want all this madness to end

I couldn't sleep if one of you died

And I could have gone but never tried

The attacks on the America are all in vain

If the ones they died for now are slain

When the towers fell I could only cry

As I heard the screams of the people who died

And now I sit in the worn down base

I realize this isn't a game or race

I joined this war to save others

So maybe that child won't lose his mother.

But I realize the Iraqis are people as well

What lives they have we never can tell

Why does their hatred burn like fire?

Now their own people put their lives on the wire

Does the make the attacks all in vain?

For the people they died for now are slain

We died for noone, the terrorists did

Because of that they orphaned kids

And so many familes torn apart

What we don't understand are these people are smart

They have no mercy for American souls

And everything building is taking it's toll

On all of us.


	2. Letters

_Yuugi,_

_I miss you a lot. How's Kaida? Tell her Uncle Atemu loves her very much, and he hopes to see her soon. Can you do that for me? Please. I'm doing okay over here, I guess. I've been shot once, but luckily it healed up quickly. I insisted on staying with the rest of the platoon. And how've you been? Ryou? Seto and Mokuba? Katsuya and Shizuka? Honda? I wish I was there. But I know this is right._

_Dear Anzu,_

_I love you so much baby. How are you doing? I wish I didn't have to leave while you were pregnant. I think you and Myoko and our new baby, that's what really keeps me fighting is when I look at a picture of you guys at night. And it's for everyone else too. I couldn't bear it if they were to hurt one of you. I would just die. Have you seen Mai lately? How are her and Katsuya doing? I know they're probably still on their honeymoon in France. I really wish I could have been there for the wedding, thanks for sending me pictures. On another note, how's the weather? It's so incredibly hot here. I guess it's because it's a desert. I love you guys so much, and I'll try to call you when I can, if ever. Tell Myoko Dad loves her. I'll see you all soon._

A/N: This isn't over yet, but I'm out of ideas for this morning. I accept constructive criticism.


	3. Diary of a Soldier

Disclaimer: I don't own Yuugioh

A/N: This is a littler AU, as they live in America, and hikaris and yami's have different bodies.

_July 31, 2007_

_So much sand. It feels like I'm breathing the fine dust, and out here, I probably am. I don't care though – it's all for them. Every bit of it, down to the gun wound in my back. It's all to protect them. My little baby girl, Myoko, and my wife Anzu. Yuugi, Katsuya, Shizuka, Seto, Mokuba…..if anything happened to them and I hadn't even tried…I think I'd go insane. And Anzu….she's pregnant again. I feel bad for leaving them in a sense, but , as I stated earlier, I'm here for them.The pain from the bullet is nothing, nothing compared to the pain I would feel if I lost them. Tommorow I can go out again. I can go back into battle. I can fight for the justice of the world, and the safety of my friends and family. _

_August 1, 2007_

_I feel so sad, and hopeless! When I came in from battle today…I cried. I cried for Malik, who died today. I cried for his wife, and his sister, and his son. I cried for the Iraqi soldiers who I killed today. I cried for the children who were innocent bystanders. I cried for my family. Until I ran out of tears. _

_August 2, 2007._

_They aimed the gun at a child. The insurgents, they turned the gun on one of their own just to save their life! I...I threw myself in front of her, in front of that little girl. And they shot me instead, but I don't care. Her life was spared, so it doesn't matter to me. And although my chest hurts horribly, and I can't move, still, I don't care. _

Lieutenant Yami Atemu died August 5, 2007.

August 17, 2007

Anzu Mazaki sits alone in a pew, as the rest of the crowd finally left. Yuugi had stayed behind, Ktsuya and Seto as well, but they soon left her to herself. Slowly, she rose from her seat and began to walk towards the open coffin. "Atem……." She reached out her hand and ran it along the face of her lover, never dead in her soul. "Sleep well, Atemu" She whispers, turning and walking away, her last tear running down his face.


End file.
